5 times Will Schuester helped a drunk student
by SuperGleek
Summary: Five times Will Schuester helped a student while they were drunk and the one time they helped him.


_**Five Times Will helped his student when they were drunk...**_

_**Puck**_

The day after Will gives his students his phone number he gets a call from Noah Puckerman. The fact that one of his students actually calls is surprising, the fact that it's Noah Puckerman? Not so much.

After spending fifteen minutes on the phone with Puck trying to decipher his drunken slurring he eventually figures out he's at Lima's only biker bar.

After driving for 20 minutes, and taking a wrong turn twice, he finds Puck slumped on the ground leaning against his old pickup truck.

After managing to get Puck to his feet he places the barely conscious teenager in the back seat and starts the drive back home.

Seeing as how Puckerman is struggling to remember his name the ride is silent and he spends most of the trip wondering who would serve a sixteen year old enough alcohol to get them this drunk.

Of course Puck looked closer to 26, but still this was Lima, everybody knew everyone else.

Then, just as he's heading back to his apartment, he begins to hear Puck sing and he suddenly understands why the poor kid chose today; the date of regional's last year, to get drunk.

"Beth I hear you calling..."

_**Santana **_

Will rarely ever went out, and when he did he was usually the designated driver.

So when his old college buddy Martin calls on a Thursday night and asks if he wants to go out to a bar he thinks, why the hell not. He won't drink and it'll be nice to catch up with an old friend.

Three hours later Martin is wasted and he remembers why he stopped hanging out with him after college. The guy was a complete tool after three beers.

At 1 am he decides to call it a night, so he heads off in search of his friend so he can get home, grade some pop quizzes and sleep.

When he finally finds Martin he feels sick to his stomach. Santana Lopez is lying on a pool table, barely awake, with her shirt off while his 37 year old friend does body shots off her stomach.

Now Will would never, ever think of engaging in anything inappropriate with a student, but he's not a dead man by any means. Santana is smoking, hell if he were 16 she would have kicked April's ass in the looks department. But that didn't change the fact that she was a teenager and nearly everybody in the bar was over 25.

He quickly walked over to the pool table and yanked Martin off his student just as he was about to kiss her.

"What the fuck Schue!"

"She's sixteen, I'm her teacher"

Martin suddenly smiles, the kind of smile that has nothing to do with happy thoughts.

"So that's why you're so dedicated to your job" He clap as Will on the back and nods towards a passed out Santana, "She any good?"

He shrugs of the hand, scoops up Santana and runs out of the bar, ignoring the cries of the other men. Some of them looked old enough to be her father.

He gently places her in his passenger seat, wraps his jacket around her skinny body and puts her seat belt on.

After a quick call to her mother he gets Santana's address and sets off.

"She doesn't love me"

He glances at the passenger seat to find Santana, shivering and crying. Her makeup is smudged, her hair is a mess and his jacket hangs off her. For a second he's reminded of a child playing dress up.

He knows exactly what she's talking about. The problem is he has no idea how to fix this.

The next thing she says almost breaks his heart.

"Nobody loves me Mr Schue"

_**Dave **_

Will dislikes Dave Karofsky. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help it, he's a cruel homophobic bully who drove away one of his students in fear. The one thing that really bugged the hell out of him was that Dave wasn't a completely evil person. He knew the jock stopped all slushie attacks on Becky, and he knew that he could sing almost as well as Puck or Artie. It was like he was desperate to prove something to the world.

One day he decides to invite Shannon over to watch football and have a few beers.

He whistles as he walks into the bottle shop, thinking about how glad he is to have made a new friend and how he's meeting up with Holly next weekend.

He buys a six pack and a bottle of wine before heading out to his car.

Sitting on the curb is Dave Karofsky, cheap whisky in his hand and a bloody knuckle.

He stares for a second wondering what the hell to do. Dave isn't one of his students, he doesn't particularly like him and if he were being honest with himself he doesn't even really care all that much about the kid.

Dave looks up and sees him before he can make up his mind. He stares up at him with a very serious expression on his face before he begins to laugh, and suddenly it's like Karofsky is having trouble breathing.

"You didn't want to help me" he slurs out before taking another swig out of the bottle

"Is' ok, I'm a fucking moron, I'll die soon anyways"

He cancels his dinner with Shannon and spends the rest of his night trying to convince Karofsky that he's not the most disgusting, stupid, ugly, unworthy person on the planet.

_**Mike **_

Out of all his students Mike Chang had to be the most well behaved. He was polite, caring, intelligent and almost sickeningly in love with Tina. It was almost like he was a sweet grandfather trapped in the body of an athletic 17 year old.

So when he gets a phone call from a frustrated Tina at two in the morning begging him to pick up Mike, it doesn't even cross his mind that Mike might be drunk.

So imagine his surprise when he drives to Brittany's house to find Mike sleeping on the grass with his arms firmly trapped around Tina's waist. Tina sits on the ground, shivering from the cold and looking a little tipsy herself.

"What happened" he exclaimed, trying to find out a good reason for the sad picture in front of him.

"Mike had sex with Brittany because he thought I was having sex with Puck so I dumped him and he thought it would be a good idea to drink his sorrows" answers Tina, who manages to spit that entire sentence out in a completely even tone and an impressive poker face.

He stands there stunned for a minute, feeling like his brain had melted. This was Mike and Tina, the golden super cute super Asian couple. They weren't suppose to break up, they were suppose to go to NYU together and have adorable dancing children.

"Sorry...don't wanna...leave me for Puck...Brittany said..." were the only things Mike could mumble before turning around and burring his head in Tina's stomach. He could see the kids hands tighten around Tina's waist and for a moment he felt very sorry for Mike Chang.

Tina on the other hand looked both enraged and close to tears. She yanked Mike's arms from her body and quickly stood up, causing his head to fall on the ground with a loud thump.

Mike's stumbled to his feel and looked confused for a second before everything sunk in.

"Tina..."

"Go home Mike, I need to get back to Puck"

It was a cruel thing to say but Will couldn't really blame her. As Tina walked away Mike started to follow her. He grabbed Mike and shoved him in the backseat as gently as he could, ignoring his protests as he extracted his cell phone from his pocket.

After a quick call to a soft spoken Mrs Chang he got Mikes address and set off again.

"I fucked up"

He didn't say anything. He didn't need to.

"She was never cheating on me with Puck was she?"

He wondered how long it would take Mike to recover from the biggest mistake of his life.

_**Rachel **_

Out of all his students Rachel confuses him the most. She's extremely selfish, yet loyal. She's insanely unpopular, yet seems to date every popular boy in school. She's so confident it borders on narcissistic, yet extremely vulnerable.

She was like a mystery, wrapped in a puzzle, wrapped in an enigma. It was maddening.

At six in the morning on a Sunday he receives a call from the Lima police station with the officer claiming that his "daughter" Rachel Berry was arrested for underage drinking, drunk and disorderly behaviour and assault.

He's completely and utterly stunned. Rachel Berry was at the police station. Rachel Berry was arrested. He fought the urge to look outside his window to see if pigs were flying.

He gets dressed in five minutes flat and is at the police station at exactly 6:16 am.

He concocts some story about how Rachel chose to take her stepfathers last name and how her mother is out of town for business. When the paperwork is done Rachel is finally released and she looked like she had suffered through the nine circles of hell. Her normally perfect hair is standing on end, her sweater is missing a sleeve and it looks like she lost a shoe. Her usually bright happy face is covered in bruises and she looks unnaturally pale. It's like the crack whore version of Rachel Berry.

Rachel rushes over to him and throws her arms around his waist before bursting into loud sobs. The police handing over her bag looks at her with pity and just shakes his head before ushering them out.

They walk to his car in silence. He's not entirely sure what to say or do.

"If it's not too much trouble could you please take me to Kurt's house Mr Schue" She asks quietly from the passenger seat "I don't want to face my father's like this"

"Of course Rachel"

He hesitates for a second, wondering if this was the most tactful time to ask what happened.

"I was Jesse St James at the local production of Hair"

He felt his hate for the little worm intensify slightly.

_**...And the one time they helped him. **_

Will stared down at the newspaper. It took less than a paragraph to completely break his heart.

_**Dustin and Terri Goolsby are proud to announce the arrival of Penelope Goolsby, Nov. 8, 2011 (7 lb. 6 oz.)**_

It just wasn't fair. Nothing was ever fair and as he swallowed his seventh beer he felt his self pity intensify.

"Their baby is probably going to look like one of those freaky child beauty queens with the waxed eyebrows and fake boobs"

He looked up and saw Lauren Zises of all people slid into the chair next to him. He started at the Glee clubs most sarcastic member and wondered if he could pay her to leave.

"Listen Mr Schue your ex wife is an idiot and from what I've heard she's also a minor drug dealer" She swiped his beer and took a gulp.

"You don't want to be makin' no babies with a lady who belongs in crazy town"

She suddenly grabbed him made him and began to drag his sorry ass outside the bar to a cab.

"Trust me your going to thank me Monday" she said, pushing him into the taxi.

He watched his student walk back into the bar with her head held high and wondered how the hell he ended up in this situation.

He leaned back, ratted off his address to the driver and decided that he would buy Lauren a box of chocolate and give her the lead in the new Lady Marmalade number.

_**A/N – Seriously these 5 things Fics are like insanely fun to write. Your guys think i did ok with Mr Schue? **_


End file.
